There are several viral disease which have no or limited treatment options. Ebola virus, Marburg virus, Dengue virus are viruses with poor primate and/or human survival statistics. Many other viruses may be fatal, particularly in young children, the elderly or immunocompromised patients.
To date, most research groups are looking for a “one drug treatment” or “perfect fit immunological solution” such as a vaccine or monoclonal antibody.
RNA virus families include Arenaviridae, Filoviridae, Bunyaviridae, Flaviviridae, and Rhabdoviridae. There are currently various endemic viral disease in West Africa, such as Dengue, Ebola, Lassa, CCHF and others. There are no known drugs or cures, which have been FDA approved, and/or tested properly in humans.
There therefore remains an urgent need to find reliable methods for predicting, diagnosing and effective products for treating viral diseases. These products should be adapted to treating a number of strains of the same virus. Additionally, they should be “broad spectrum” and be useful in treating viruses, whose identity is not known, genetic variants of known viral strains and mutated viral strains.